Raven
by vinegartits
Summary: Erica sends Franky to buy a car but Franky didn't come home with a car. - It's only my third time writing here, please be kind to me! Constructive feedbacks are welcomed! :-)


It's been about two to three years since Franky got out of Wentworth and met Erica outside again. They quickly connect with each other and Franky pursued Erica again, just like how she always had in prison. They decided to get into a relationship, and eventually also decided to get a house together.

While they are happy living together in their shared house, it was in a remote area where they can't get access to trains or taxis easily. There are only a few restaurants and a service station nearby. Which is useless and irrelevant to them as they don't own a car. Which they found was stupid not to get one.

Franky has always been in jeans, flannel shirt, jacket and in boots, so walking long distance is no biggie for her. However Erica has to walk in heels to get to the train station or just to get a taxi. The older woman decides it's about time they address this.

"Hey, babe, what do you think of getting a car?" Erica asks as she handed a cup of coffee to Franky.

"It's a good idea, why the sudden interest in cars?"

"Well, we're living in a remote area and I'm getting tired of having to walk long distance to get to the main road."

"Hmm. I reckon we can own a car." Franky scrunched her nose and Erica loves it when Franky does that.

"I don't have time to go car hunting with you, so are you okay with going alone? I'll love whatever car you buy." Erica winks, and got back to the pile of documents on the study table that she has in the living room.

"Sure." Franky bends down to Erica and placed a quick kiss on her lips before getting into a quick shower and off to her lonely car hunting.

x

Franky enjoys walking alone sometimes. It allows her to reflect on her life and all the great things that happened to her so far. Erica, having a job, helping people who are going through things that she went through before.

As Franky walked out to the main road, she sees many different kinds of transportations on the road. And she thought, why not do something fun? Erica loves her, surely she'd love what she loves too? The fun and playful side of Franky was unleashed.

x

Franky parked her new toy in the garage and runs to the front door heartily. She opens the door to find Erica taking a short break on couch, snacking on a yoghurt bar.

"Babe, I'm home. Wanna see our new baby?" Franky leaned on the door, flashing her lopsided smile.

Erica sets her half eaten yoghurt bar on the coffee table and walks towards Franky, snaking an arm around her waist not forgetting to place a kiss on her lips. Franky leads Erica to the garage, expecting her lover to be as excited as her.

"Here ya go, our beautiful girl. I named her Raven, coz she's a badass bitch. BMW G310R, bam." Franky backhugs Erica, but on the older woman's face, there is only shock.

"Are you kidding? This is a joke, right, Franks? You _cannot_ buy a motorcycle for our daily use." Erica slaps Franky's hands that were on her waist away.

"Why not? It's cool!" Franky tries to hold Erica's hand but the older woman backed away.

"I told you to get a freaking _car_ for us Franky! There's no way I'm gonna sit in that every morning with all the dust hitting on my made up face and wear that helmet that's gonna mess up my hair. Do you also realize that I wear pencil skirt almost everyday? You want me to sit on that with a skirt? What if it's raining? Do you know how vulnerable we can get while riding this on the road? Do you even think it through before buying this, this, "Raven"?" Erica stopped, after realizing that it may have been too much for Franky.

Erica walks up to Franky, who stood still. Erica hangs her arms around Franky's neck, "Look, babe. I'm not blaming you, but this is not practical, okay? I'm sorry."

"Fine." Franky yanks Erica's hands away and went back into the house.

The younger woman laid on the bed with pillow over her face. She wasn't angry with Erica not wanting to keep her Raven. She was angry with herself. She only thought about herself, and not her lover. She was angry that she was being impractical, and only thinking about what she wants. Franky could hear Erica's footsteps approaching but remained in her position.

"Baby... C'mon..." Erica pokes Franky's thigh, using her sad Erica face and tone.

Franky finally took the pillow off her face, and blew a few strands of her off her face. She looks at Erica, her puppy eyes and sad pouting lips screaming for a kiss and a hug. Franky pulls Erica into bed and cuddles her.

"I'm sorry. We'll return the bike tomorrow and we'll go car hunting together, okay?" Franky pushes her lips into Erica's hair and felt the older woman nod her head.

x

Erica opens her eyes but shut them immediately as she couldn't adjust to the strong rays of sunlight shining through the curtains in their bedroom. She turns to her left but her lover wasn't there. Erica got up, and went to the bathroom before heading to the living room.

Franky wasn't there, but there was breakfast ready on the kitchen counter. Below the cup of orange juice sat a note written by Franky. _Saying my last words to my beautiful and badass Raven, have a good breakfast babe. -Franks_

Erica laughs to herself, and got reminded that sometimes Franky acts like a child. Erica placed the note back onto the table and had her breakfast made by Franky.

After putting the plates into the dishwasher, Erica goes to the garage where she figures it was where Franky would be. As expected, Erica saw Franky sitting next to the motorcycle, and is wiping it.

"Franks." Erica calls out, and Franky turned back in surprise.

"Oh, hey. Did you have your breakfast already?"

"Yes, thank you." Erica sits next to Franky and placed a kiss on her temple.

"What are you doing here?" Erica asks the obvious.

"Well, just admiring it for the last time before we return it." Franky looks at Erica, her sad green eyes boring into Erica.

Erica sighs, "Do you really want this bike?"

"Yeah... But I mean, it's just me who likes it. And like you said, it's impractical. So, guess that's our fate." Franky sighs, and hung her head low.

"Fine. You can keep your Raven." Erica gave up. She couldn't tell Franky to return the bike that she loves so much. So much that she could buy it without even thinking twice. But mostly, Erica couldn't stand those sad Franky eyes.

Franky's eyes lit up, her green eyes sparkling. "Are you serious? I can keep it? You're not kidding, are ya?" Franky stood up, followed by Erica.

"Yes, keep it. We're still getting a car, though." Erica couldn't help but smile when she sees Franky smiling like a kid who got her favorite Barbie for Christmas.

"Are ya gonna ride with me, though? If not, what's the point, eh?"

"I will, okay? Only on weekends. When we go for meals or for drinks. And when I'm in something comfortable."

"Good enough. I love ya, babes." Franky gives Erica a bone crashing hug, and then a long loving kiss.

"Let's get going for our car hunting, hey? I need to change into something more comfortable so I match with you and Raven's badass looks." Erica winks and went back into the house.

"We're gonna be together forever, Raven. My sad Franky eyes worked!" Franky took the cloth on the shelf and starts wiping the seats and handles of the bike.


End file.
